CHRISTMAS IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: It's Christmas time in the MK & Peach is having a dinner party.   Saphire doesn't want to start w/o her dad, so they go to get him.
1. SAPHIRE FINDS ROSALINA'S STORY BOOK

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHRISTMAS IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM

CHAPTER 1: SAPHIRE FINDS ROSALINA'S STORY BOOK

"Rosalina, thank you for letting us come over to the Comet Observatory." Daisy thanked. "You know you're welcome." The outer space princess told her. "Um, where did Saphire go?" The flower princess asked, looking around. "She and Luma are in the library." Rosalina replied. "Oh, before I forget, did Peach invite you to her castle for Christmas?" Daisy asked. The outer space princess nodded. "DAISY!" Saphire called from the library doorway. "What do you want?" The flower princess asked, turning around. "Rosalina, can you come here?" The little princess asked sweetly.

Rosalina floated over to Saphire and Luma with Daisy in tow. "What is it, Saph?" The outer space princess asked. "I found this book on the bookshelf and I was wondering if you could read it to us?" The 5 year old princess asked, handing her the story book. "Sure." Rosalina replied with a smile as she walked inside the library. "Saphire, don't you have any manners?" The flower princess asked skeptically. "No." Saphire answered, holding Mr. Bunny in front of her. "Well get some." Daisy fussed, walking past her little cousin. "I don't want any." The little pincess whined. Luma patted on her on the shoulder. Saphire looked at Luma, who had his star hand held out for her to take. "Thanks." The 5 year old princess thanked, taking Luma's hand. Both of them walked inside the library together.

When they got inside, they both headed over to Rosalina. "Can I sit on your lap, please?" Saphire asked. "Saphire, what did I tell you about manners?" Daisy asked. "Said please." The 5 year old princess replied. "It's okay Daisy, I don't mind, really." The outer space princess told her as she lifted the little princess up. Saphire stuck her tongue out and Daisy did the same. "You ready to hear my story?" Rosalina asked, sitting the 5 year old princess on her lap. Saphire nodded and Luma squealed full of excitement. The outer space princess opened the book to the first page and began to read.

_Chapter 1 The Celestial Duo_

_Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a very small star child._

_"What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child._

_"I'm Luma and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" Said the star child, who had been waiting day and night._

_"Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma._

_At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally the little girl sighed and said to Luma,_

_"If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon."_

_But then she had an idea._

_"Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?"_

_The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began._

"Rosalina, who's the little girl?" The little princess asked, looking up. "Rosalina is the little girl, am I right?" Daisy asked. The out space princess nodded. "Saphire, are you ready to go to Peach's castle?" The flower princess asked as she stood up. "No!" Saphire exclaimed. "Rosalina's coming and she'll bring her story book with her." Daisy told her. "Oh alright." The little princess huffed, sliding off the outer space princess' lap. Rosalina stood up and Luma floated next to her. All three princesses and Luma transported out of there in a bright light.

* * *

NOTE FROM L'automne (my name in French): I hope you like my new story, I decided to do a Christmas one.


	2. THE PRINCESS AND HER COUSIN

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Nikki (AGE: 15)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE PRINCESS AND HER COUSIN

"Luigi, have you seen Daisy and Saphire?" Peach asked. "Yeah, they're both with Rosalina." The green clad plumber told her. "Well they need to hurry up." The pink princess fussed, trying to finish making the cake. "What's the hurry?" Luigi asked skeptically. "Our friends and family will be here soon." She explained, putting the some what large cake in the oven. Before the green clad plumber could respond, a bright light appeared before him. "Hi sweetie." Daisy greeted as she walked up to him. "Hi Dais." Luigi greeted back as he gave her a hug.

"Hi Rosalina. Hi Luma." Peach greeted, turning around to face them. "Hi." The outer space princess replied. Luma just waved. "Daisy, can we go to the real world to see if Autumn wants to come to the Christmas Party?" Saphire asked. "I guess." The flower princess sighed, letting go of the green clad plumber. "I'll transport you there if you want me too." Rosalina offered. "Then lets go!" The little princess whined. So Daisy, Saphire, Rosalina, and Luma flashed out of there and headed for the real world.

In the real world, Autumn was goofing off with her cousin, Nikki. The Moon Light Valley princess was making her cousin laugh by making her super dog growl. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to bite you again!" Snoopy barked furiously. "You might want to be careful, he might bite you on the nose again." Nikki grinned. "Alright." Autumn replied, standing up. The super dog licked Nikki on the face. "So, Nikki, have you drawn a picture of a llama lately?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked, trying to create a conversation. "No." She answered. "Have you wrote a story about a llama lately?" Autumn asked. "No, why do ask?" The brown haired girl asked skeptically. "No reason, I was just trying to make a conversation." She told her. Nikki looked at her cousin and started laughing. "What is it?" Autumn asked, trying to kept a straight face. "Snoopy is floating behind you and he's copying your every move!" She laughed even harder.

The Moon Light Valley turned around, only to recieve a big slobbery lick in the face. "GAH! You know I hate it when you lick me in the mouth." Autumn fussed. The super dog continued to grin and Nikki fell down laughing at her older cousin. "I'm officially amused." The brown haired girl grinned as she stood up. "I'm amused as well, you fell down busting a gut." The Moon Light Valley princess giggled.

Out of nowhere, a bright light appeared behind Autumn. Nikki peered around her cousin and saw three girls and a star kid. "Um, Autumn." The brown haired girl started. "What is it my home couz?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked in concern. Nikki pointed behind Autumn and she turned around. "AUTUMN!" Saphire squealed in excitement. The Moon Light Valley princess lift the 5 year old princess off the ground. "Guys, this is my cousin Nikki." Autumn introduced her cousin. "Hi Nikki!" Saphire greeted enthusiastically. "Hi." The brown haired girl greeted back. "So what brings you guys here?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked, sitting the little princess down. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come the Mushroo Kingdom for Peach's Christmas Party." Saphire told her.

"You can bring Snoopy and Nikki." Daisy told Autumn. "Nikki, do you want to go?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked. Everyone stood there waiting for an answer. "Sure, why not." Nikki answered. "Alright, let me write a note for my Momma and Daddy." She told them as she pulled out a pen and paper.

__

"To who ever gets this note first. I went to a Christmas Party at Princess Peach's castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. If you need me you'll know where to find me, so try not to need me. That means Snoopy too.

P.S. I took Nikki with me, so don't bother us! Au revior!

-L'automne"

"I'm done!" Autumn exclaimed, taping the note to the door. "Dang Otoño, you're a little grouchy don't you think?" Nikki asked, grinning. "Isabella, you know me so well." The Moon Light Valley princess smirked. Everyone stood there confused, they had no idea of what just happened. "Well, we're ready whenever you are, Rosalina." Autumn told her. "Okay." The outer space princess replied. Luma squealed in excitement as a bright blue light engulfed them.

* * *

NOTE FROM L'automne (my name in French): I do have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 for the review(s). Au revior!


	3. BOWSER'S PRESENT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Nikki (AGE: 15) she's also got a profile on Fanfiction. She's on my favorite authors list, you'll know it when you see it.

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: BOWSER'S PRESENT

The group of girls, Snoopy, and Luma appeared in the castle and Mario along with others looked at them. "Is my mommy and our Grandma Lilly here yet?" Saphire asked, pulling Mr. Bunny close to her. "Yeah, they're in the living room. "Who's that?" The red clad plumber asked. "This is my cousin Nikki, she likes llamas." Autumn introduced her cousin. "Master Mario, take the girls to the living room." Toadsworth instructed. The red clad plumber did what he was told and took them into the living room.

Luigi followed them into the living room and sat down next Daisy. "Daisy, I have something for Bowser." Saphire told her. When Mario heard this, he nearly choked on his drink. "Are you nuts?" The flower princess asked. "No are you?" The little princess asked sarcastically. "Why would you wanna give Bowser anything, especially after what he's put your family, and me through?" The Moon Light Valley princess asked. "What did he do to you?" Nikki asked very curiously. "That heifer tried to marry me for my kingdom." Autumn replied. "Wow." The brown haired girl mumbled. "Fine, I'll take you to see Bowser." Daisy grumbled as she stood up. "I'll transport you both." Rosalina cut in. "Alright!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed in excitement. Once again a bright blue light engulfed the girls, making them transport out of there.

"After we get done here, Nikki, would you like to go back to my house to play New Super Mario Bros. Wii or maybe Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Autumn asked her cousin. "We can play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, so I can use the light blue Kirby." The brown haired girl told her. "Yeah and I'll be Lucas, like always!" The Moon Light Valley princess added. "I almost forgot to introduce you two to Misty and Lilly." Mario remembered. Autumn and Nikki looked at him. "You don't have to introduce Autumn, we already know her, Saphire talks about her friends all the time you know." The grandma told him. "Well this is her cousin, Nikki, she also likes llamas, am I right?" Mario asked, looking over at the brown haired girl. "Yep." Nikki answered.

Mean while, at Bowser's Castle, the Koopa King was sitting on his throne in the throne room, half asleep. "DADDY!" Wendy screamed furiously as she stormed into the throne room. Bowser's eyes shot open. "What is it, Wendy?" He asked in a yawn. "Tell Bowser Jr. and Larry to stay out of my room!" The koopaling with the pink bow demanded angrily. "Get Kammy to take care of the problem." The Koopa King yawned. "Fine. KAMMY!" Wendy screamed to the top of her lungs. The white haired magikoopa rode in on her broom. "Get Bowser Jr. and Larry out of my room!" The girl koopaling demanded furiously. The old magikoopa rode off to Wendy's room and the girl koopaling followed.

Bowser closed his eyes and just as he got comfortable, the door bell rang. "KAMEK, BRING ME WHO EVER IS RINGING MY DOOR BELL!" The Koopa King demanded angrily.

Outside Bowser's castle, Saphire was getting impatient. "Just be patient." Daisy told her. "No!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, reaching for the door bell. "Fine, ring the door bell, see if I care." The flower princess fussed. Rosalina and Luma floated there behind them as they some what argued. Saphire stood there pressing the door bell button repeatedly, that is until Kamek opened the double hung doors. "Come in." The magikoopa ordered them. So the group headed inside with Kamek..

When they got in the throne room, Bowser opened his eyes and glared hatefully at the three girls and Luma. "What do you pesky princesses want, can't you see I'm napping." He grumbled. "You ain't napping, you're sitting there looking at us." Saphire pointed out. "I don't have time for this, Kamek throw them in the dungeon." The Koopa King demanded as he yawned. "NO!" The little princess screamed in distress as the magikoopa picked ehr up. "You can't do this to us!" Daisy screamed angrily. Rosalina didn't say anything and neither did Luma.

Suddenly a familiar koopaling burst into the throne room. "Yo King Dad, tell Wendy to stop her constant screaming." The koopaling in the black shades demanded. "ROY!" The 5 year old squealed in delight. Roy looked over to the left. "Please don't let him throw us in the dungeon area!" Saphire begged. "Put Saphire down, Kamek, especially if you know what's good for you." The koopaling in the black shades warned. "Thank you, Roy." The 5 year old princess thanked. "No problem." Roy replied, patting her on the head. "The reason we are here, is because my little nut case here wanted to give you all something for Christmas." The flower princess explained. "I'm not a nut case, you're the nut case!" Saphire shot back.

"Enough of you girls arguing, so what is it you wanted to give me?" Bowser asked skeptically. "Saphire." Rosalina spoke up as she held her hand out for the little princess. Saphire took the 5 by 5 box from her. "This." The 5 year old princess replied, walking over to him. Daisy stood next to Rosalina with her arms crossed as she watched her little cousin walk up to Bowser. The little princess placed the box in his hand and looked up at him. The Koopa King took the lid off the box and pulled out a sapphire gem stone. "Merry Christmas Bowser." Saphire told him, walking over to Roy. The 5 year old princess gave the koopaling in the black shades a cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree. "Hurry up, Peach is waiting on us." Daisy told her. "Bye Roy!" Saphire exclaimed as she ran to her cousin. The trio of princesses and Luma transported out of there.

"There's something I don't quite understand, why haven't you tried to hurt that stupid crybaby princess?" Kamek asked skeptically. "Because she's a little kid and I won't harm her." Roy explained. Instead of saying something, Bowser went back to taking his nap and kamek left the room shaking his head.

* * *

NOTE FROM L'automne (my name in French): I do have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 for the review(s). Au revior!


	4. VILLAINS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Nikki (AGE: 15) she's also got a profile on Fanfiction. She's on my favorite authors list, you'll know it when you see it.

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: VILLAINS

Back at the Peach's Castle, Autumn was entertaining everyone while they waited for the others to get back from Bowser's Castle. The Moon Light Valley princess stood there belching the alphabet and Nikki sat there laughing, while the others grinned and stared at her. "Princess Autumn, remember your manners." Toadsworth reminded her. Autumn stopped belching the alphabet. "Sorry." The Moon Light Valley princess apologized as the old toad left the living room.

As soon as Toadsworth left the room, a bright blue light appeared. When the light faded, Rosalina and the others where standing in the door way. "We're back!" Saphire exclaimed, happily. "Sorry it took us so long." Daisy apologized. "Mommy, is daddy here yet?" The 5 year old princess asked, looking over at her mom. "He called while you were gone and he said he couldn't come." Misty explained to her daughter. Saphire started to cry her terrible cry and everyone covered their ears. "DAAAADDDDDYYYYYY! I WANT MY DADDY!" The 5 year old princess screamed in tears. The outer space princess picked her up and started rocking her. After what seemed like forever, Rosalina got Saphire to hush.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Toadsworth asked. "Not without us." King Sarasa told them. "DADDY!" Daisy squealed in delight as she ran to her dad. "Dad!" Peach exclaimed as she ran to King Toadstool. "Now we all can go to the dinning room." The old toad told them. "NO WE CAN'T, MY DADDY ISN'T HERE!" Saphire screamed furiously. "Come here." The flower princess ordered her. "NO!" The little princess screamed as she ran out of the room. "You people can go a head and get started, I'll take care of her." Daisy told them. By the time Daisy got out to the foyer, Saphire wasn't anywhere, that is until she heard the double hung doors slam. "Saphire!" The flower princess called as she ran after her.

When Daisy got outside, she saw Mr. Bunny lying in the snow. "SAPHIRE!" The flower princess shouted. No answer. "I got a bad feeling about this." She told herself. Suddenly a couple of green hands wrapped around her, making her scream.

Inside the castle, Luigi heard a very high pitch scream. "Will you guys excuse me?" The green clad plumber asked as he got up from the table. "Take your time." Peach told him. Luigi hurried outside into the inch deep snow. "DAISY, SAPHIRE!" The green clad plumber called. Suddenly he heard a evil cackle coming from behind him. "Luigi, help us!" Daisy pleaded, trying to pull away. "If it isn't Cackletta and Fawful." Luigi growled. "I WANT MY DADDY!" The little princess screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. The green clad plumber scooped up a hand full of snow and pelted the green hag in the face, making her drop Daisy on the snowy ground. "Let Saphire go or I'll do the same to you." Luigi threatened. Fawful released Saphire and she fell into her cousin's arms. "We'll be back later!" Cackletta called as she and Fawful flashed out of there.

The green clad plumber handed the 5 year old princess Mr. Bunny and she wiped her nose on his ear. "Lets go back inside." Luigi told them. "No! I'm not going back inside til I get my daddy back from that lady named Claire!" Saphire cried. "Where does Claire live?" The green clad plumber asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Columbia, South Carolina on Main Street." She told him. "Then lets get going!" Daisy exclaimed. So Luigi, Daisy, who was carrying Saphire headed for the warp pipe.

* * *

NOTE FROM L'automne (my name in French): I do have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 for the review(s). Au revior!


	5. CHRISTMAS PARTY

I'm dedicating this story to Kelsey Ann Hunt

December 24, 1994 - December 25, 2010

She had just turned 16 and died the next day. =(

* * *

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Nikki (AGE: 15) she's also got a profile on Fanfiction. She's on my favorite authors list, you'll know it when you see it.

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: CHRISTMAS PARTY

Mean while at Claire's house, Chris was sitting at the dinner table. "Mama, when are we gonna eat?" Hope asked. "In a few." Her mom told her. "Alright, then can I go watch TV while I wait?" The black and blue haired girl asked. "Go ahead." Claire told her 10 year old daughter. Hope jumped up from the table and ran in the living room. Just as she sat down, the doorbell rang. "HOPE, GET THE DOOR!" Claire called from the other room. The 10 year old girl sighed as she stood up and walked over to the door.

When Hope opened the door, she saw Luigi, Daisy, and Saphire standing there. "Mom!" The black and blue haired girl shouted. Claire walked into the room and just stared at the angry 5 year old princess. "Where's my daddy?" Saphire asked angrily. "Who are you?" The black haired lady asked. "Princess Saphire, now bring me to my daddy or else I'll scream!" The little princess exclaimed. "CHRIS, IT'S FOR YOU!" Claire called. The little princess looked around at the living room that had white walls and hardwood floor.

Chris walked into the living room and Saphire darted into his arms. "Daddy!" The 5 year old princess squealed with joy. "What are you kids doing here?" The red headed king asked. "We had to bring her to you, cause if we didn't she probably would have cried her awful cry again." Daisy explained. "Daddy, please come to the Christmas party at Peach's Castle." Saphire begged her dad. "What is she talking about?" The black haired lady asked very confused. "I'm part of a royal family in the Mushroom Kingdom." Chris told his girlfriend. "I don't believe you." She told him. "You and Hope come with us." Luigi told them.

"How'd you know my name?" Hope asked skeptically. "It's written on your shirt." The green clad plumber told her. "Oh yeah. Well mom, can we?" The black and blue haired girl asked, looking up at her mom. "I don't know. I've never heard of a restaurant called the Mushroom Kingdom." Claire told them. "It's not a restaurant!" Saphire exclaimed in annoyance. "Calm down Saphire." Chris told his daughter as he picked her up. "Uncle Chris, please just come with us." The flower princess begged. "Oh alright." He sighed, hugging Saphire and her stuffed animal. "Then lets get going!" Luigi exclaimed. So Luigi, Daisy, Chris who was holding Saphire, Claire, and Hope headed to the warp pipe.

Back at Peach's castle, everyone was wondering where the heck Luigi, Daisy, and Saphire went. "Can we eat now?" Autumn asked in a whiney tone. "When they get back in here." Toadsworth told her. "There, there Autumn, you'll get some of that chocolate cake." Nikki assured her cousin as patted her on the back.

Everyone heard the castle's double hung doors slam. "We're back!" Daisy called. Everyone turned their heads towards the door. "Hi Saphire!" Toad greeted. "Hi!" The little princess greeted back. "We brought Claire and her daughter Hope." Luigi told them. "There's enough chairs, take a seat." Toadsworth told them, looking around the long dinning table. Luigi and the others sat down at the long dinning table. As soon as they got down praying, Autumn headed right for the chocolate cake.

The Moon Light Valley princess guzzled her drink down and the brown haired girl did the same. Snoopy saw a piece of chocolate cake sitting on Saphire's plate, so he flew over to her. When the 5 year old princess looked away, the super dog ate the slice of chocolate cake up in one bite. Saphire looked at her plate and saw her cake was gone. "WHO TOOK MY CAKE?" The little princess asked angrily. "I did!" Snoopy barked. The 5 year old looked over and the super dog licked her in the face. "Silly dog!" Saphire giggled. Just then Autumn belched manly and everyone looked at the Moon Light Valley princess, who was laughing as hard as ever.

After the party, Autumn, Nikki, and Snoopy headed over to Autumn's castle in Moon Light Valley.

Claire and Hope went back home. King Chris went back to his huge house with Queen Misty and Grandma Lilly. Saphire stayed with Luigi and Daisy at the mansion. King Sarasa went back to Sarasaland. King Toadstool stayed in the throne room in the castle. Mario and Peach sat in the living room watching TV. Toadsworth kept an eye on Peach. Toad and Yoshi also sat in the living room with Mario and Peach. Rosalina and Luma went back to the Comet Observatory.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS

* * *

NOTE FROM L'automne (my name in French): I do have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 for the review(s). Au revior!


End file.
